rwby: the raven and the blackbird (On hold after next chapter)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au raven doesn't let anyone get close to her for fear of hurting them. when her friend nero captures her heart will the cold warrior change? rated m for violence profanity, possible death and slight suggestive themes. slightly au raven. Chapters every other Tuesday. All chapters besides fight chapter are 900 words. Chapter will be on 6th of June. Next chapter will be 1000 words.
1. daring rescue

**Sup guys lighting wolf back for another story. When I meant I had two people to make stories about I was wrong. So I made a raven story. Enjoy! I don't own rwby Monty oum does enjoy the 500-word chapter.**

Another white fang goon fell down, defeated while several more rushed forward. The figure dispatching them wore a black armor piece on his chest and black clothing, like a jacket and blackish blue combat boots. The boy also had a grim mask on but unlike others it had blue markings on it along with his clothing. The man slashed another white fang goon before kicking another down and transforming his weapon into a shot gun to shoot the last one. The man stepped out of the shadows showing off his clothing. He wore black fingerless gloves, a black suit under his armor and blackish blue jeans. The man's blue eyes shined under his mask before he turned and rushed down the tunnel where a train was going. The man easily jumped on board in time to see a pink and brown haired girl knock down a blond haired girl. Before he could act his partner slashed the girl before forcing her to retreat. The duo noticed the blonde girl wake up causing his partner to slash a portal open with her semblance and disappear into it before beckoning her partner to follow. The man looked at the blonde hair girl before following as the portal flashed close. The mane took off his mask as his partner did the same.

"Raven why did that girl look like you? Wait you talked about someone like that before. Is that your daughter Yang? You haven't talked about her since you left Taiyang. But considering you never married I guess he doesn't mean much to you anymore." Raven shook her head before smiling and responding to her friend's comment.

"Nero you worry too much but yes she is my daughter. I am still not talking to Taiyang I told him not to get attached to me. Besides its better right now if Yang doesn't know I am around. If she did she would tell her father. Plus, you know I never meant for that romance to be permeant. Just give me some time to think ok?" Nero nodded before walking away to think.

"By the way I saw you taking on half the white fang for me! Thanks still we got to plan our next move. So I will tell you when I'm ready." Nero nodded before walking into the woods to sit on a rock, he layed his sword on a nearby rock and did the same for his mask. The duo had been trying not to get close to anyway but were on good terms with each other. Nero looked at a photo of him and Raven after she left team STRQ and sighed before putting it away and preparing for the duos next move. He was shaken from his thoughts by Raven.

"It's time for our next move."

Author notes

 **Ok I want to point something out. This is possibly going to be non-canon in some areas. But since raven is still cloaked in mystery I'm making up her personality for the story and such. I'm not trying to make her ofc so please don't yell at me since I don't know a lot about how she is I'm going from what I learned.**

 **Also for grammar I am trying so please be patient with me.**

 **Until tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	2. falling into a ambush

**Time for another chapter of Rwby the Raven and the blackbird. I want to say since writing the first chapter I have gotten a feel for how I want the story to go. So enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own rwby Monty Omn does.**

"Are you sure about this plan? We will be attacking a White fang supply depot head on Raven. You know I will follow you anywhere as your friend but this does seem riskier. "Nero said as the former Hunter looked at his friend. The girl frowned upon hearing the word friends but chose not to speak up about it for now.

"True but if we don't do anything no one else will. I'm going to be the one loading deck; you handle the warehouses deal?" Nero nodded as he slipped his mask back on while Raven did the same. The girl then unsheathed her sword before slashing open a portal. Nero slipped on his mask before following the girl into the portal. The boy took his weapon off his back.

"Still going to use Frelsi Pala? This is a stealth mission after all." (the name means freedom blade btw I will explain it later)

"You have your weapon I have mine besides I'm not going in with no gun." And with that the boy jumped down the hill before sliding down the hill. Raven smirked before sledding down after him.

"You will be mine Nero sooner or later." With that the girl jumped the gate, slamming her armored fist down on a guard before throwing the white fang member back over the gate.

Nero punched the guard in his solar plexus, stunning the man before spin kicking him over the railing. He then jumped onto the roof of the building before slipping his hand over the guard's mouth and wrenching his arm around the man, forcing him to pass out. The boy then turned and jumped before turning on his ear piece.

"Raven I took out the guard here what's your status." The mans, eyes widened in surprise as dozens of guards swarmed up the stairs.

"Damn it." And with that he drew Frelsi Pala before changing it into its sword form.

Raven groaned under her mask as the kick from one of the guards stunned her before she slashed the faunus across the chest. A man then leaped down along with a big body guard. The man grinned and even in the shadows Raven knew his face anywhere.

"Hello Raven." The girl scowled under her mask before readying her blade.

"Adam I don't have time for you."

"I do believe you do and let me show you how the white fang treats guests." And with that he lunged forward.

Author notes

 **Ok I will try and improve grammar so hopefully I didn't mess up the chapter. Let me know what you guys think I'm winging the story since we know little about raven. Anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	3. night time duel

**Time for another chapter of the raven and the blackbird this chapter will be 500 words so enjoy! I also don't own rwby Monty omn and rooster teeth do.**

Raven turned and effortlessly dodged the sword swing before slapping the man backwards, causing Adam to hold his cheek in pain.

"I told you you're not worth my time Adam. Take your pretend soldiers and leave before I cut you down. You should know better than to attack someone more skilled then yourself." Adam growled before his lieutenant charged forward, chainsaw revving as Raven yawned before stepping to the side and kicking the man backwards with enough force to send him crashing through the depot's reinforced door.

"Now then Adam class is in session so start taking notes." Raven said as she stepped forward, sword at the ready causing Adam to flinch as he knew he was in for a fight.

Nero shot the white fang soldier before turning his weapon back to a sword and slashing another, and throwing him to the side. The other dozen or so guards looked at the six and growing pile of slain white fang soldiers. Nero grinned under his mask, twirling his sword before readying himself.

"I will be fair and give you all a chance to retreat. If not, I will slay you where you stand. So any takers for running?" 6 of the white fang members decided to retreat and live to fight another day before the other six walked in front of the former hunter.

"We won't run human scum attackmen let's kill this slime and make mankind bow to us!" the white fang members charged as Nero shook his head before. Turning his weapon into its shot gun form and shooting one of the soldiers in the stomach before turning and catching the others sword in his armored hand and shattering it. He then parried the last soldiers attack with Frelsi Pala's sword form before picking the solder up and throwing him over the railing with one hand. The boy then turned on his mike.

"Rave the charges are set what is your status?" He was met with the sound of combat before turning his weapon into its sniper form and walking off towards their direction.

"Always got to bail you out Rave."

Raven slashed the lieutenant, his armor barely saving him as he was distracted by Adam shouting in anger as blood came down his arm from where the bullet hit him. He looked up in time to see Nero jump kick him to the side. The lieutenant turned as Nero parried the man's chainsaw before kicking him backwards as the duo recovered.

"There is no escape for either of you two." Raven smiled under her mask before holding up her scroll.

"Who said anything about running? Nero shield now!" and with that she pressed the button on her scroll, causing a massive explosion which hurled Adam and the lieutenant into the wall, knocking them out. The smoke cleared to show Raven and Nero untouched as the boy held out his hand covering them in a pitch black shield.

"Always knew your ability to control the darkness and shadows would come in handy. Now comns we have work to do." The boy nodded and turned to follow just as Raven smirked.

"Oh and this is for saving me." Before the boy could respond she had kissed him on the cheek. And left but not before winking as Nero stood there, dumbstruck before following. There was only one thought on Raven's mind as she walked through the portal.

"The next kiss will be on his lips."

Author notes

 **Ok I won't rush the romance but it's not going to be forever before the romance happens. Anyway I may post another chapter tomorrow but in case I don't consider this tomorrows chapter. Tell me what you think until next time lighting wolf out!**


	4. exploreing the city

**Summary/disclaimer Time for another chapter of the raven and the black bird. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own rwby Monty oum and rooster teeth enjoy!**

"So remind me why we are traveling to mountain Glenn? The place was abandoned years ago. This place is nothing more than one big Grimm nest Raven." Nero said as he followed his friend through the abandoned city. The hunter slashed a Beowolf in half and threw another to the side after snapping its neck. Raven didn't even turn to acknowledge their deaths as Nero strode forward to catch up to her.

"You still didn't mention why we are here in the first place. Is it to train? Theirs god knows how many Grimm here and I doubt there is a shortage of them here. I think the only thing here is Grimm and abandoned buildings Raven are you even listening?" The girl smiled and turned around to face her friend.

"Yes I am but I am thinking if the city was taken over by Grimm it gives us two things. It gives us a place to plan and two it has info we can use. the people who want to attack Vale have info on it and now so do we. We just need to figure out how to get inside one of the buildings. The sooner we do that the sooner we can find a place to sleep." Nero's eyes widened before he nearly screamed.

"YOU WANT TO SLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF A CITY INFESTED WITH GRIMM?!" Raven nodded and smiled before Nero grabbed her.

"Raven I get what you're thinking, you're thinking that there is no way that anyone would know we are here or dare to come find us. But shouldn't we also be thinking about the fact of how many Grimm are in this city and how we are going to be able to survive in said city? Are you crazy?" The girl hummed and leaned in, resting her armored hands on Nero's shoulders, causing his breath to hitch under his mask. The girl smirked under her mask and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You're going to find I'm very crazy Nero but it's up to you to follow me or not. Now let's go house shopping." Nero shook his head as his friend retreated into the building, leaving him outside. The boy then walked in behind her.

"And people say I'm the crazy one. Well her daughter certainty takes after her after all. Makes me wonder why she looks at me like she does…. crap I'm done for when she realizes that I know about her crush on me. Why the hell does she like me like that when she hasn't loved anyone since Taiyang. Guess I'll find out soon enough." Nero said as he looked up to see a decapitated Ursa land at his feet. Raven cut another one down before grabbing a Ursa and snapping its neck and throwing it over the railing with one hand before turning and winking to Nero who blushed despite himself.

Author notes

 **raven isn't going to be yardare or obsessed I'm making her somewhat like yang but not so much that she's ofc she will still be serious and such so don't worry. Until next time lighting wolf out!**


	5. romance takes flight

**Opening/summary: Time for another chapter of the raven and the black bird. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. Also I don't own rwby Monty oum and rooster teeth do.**

"I still think this is a stupid idea Raven. If those grim realize we are in here, they will storm this place just to kill us. Are you even listening to me?" Raven was silent before she lunged forward, pining Nero to the wall which slightly cracked under the huntresses' power as Nero decided to speak his mind.

"Raven what on remnant has gotten into you? You have been acting funny since the mission at the depot. What is going on?" Raven growled before tearing off her mask and then Nero's before lovingly kissing the ex-hunter who was too stunned to reply. The former huntress then pulled herself away from the man and sat on the bed before sighing as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm…. Sorry I just couldn't take it without showing you how I actually feel Nero. You have always been by my side. Its time I told you why I fell for you so many years ago. After the thing with Taiyang I didn't want anything to do with romance, I didn't want anything to do with anybody. But you have been my friend for years. Over time I slowly began to realize how much of a good friend you were. When we were at the depot it just helped me realize how important you were to me even more. I'm sorry for being that blunt with my feelings but I wasn't sure how else to properly show how much I have come to love you. I'm sorry for doing something that blunt Nero." The girl looked up to see Nero laying his armored hand on hers making her speechless as he sat down next to her.

"You don't have to be sorry Raven you have been through so much over the years I understand you now being used to love. You know I haven't experienced love like this either so I'm willing to give this relationship a shot if you are." The ex-huntress was stunned for a few minutes before smiling and hugging Nero as hot warm tears of joy came down her face.

"Thank you Nero it makes me so glad to hear that. And I'm willing to take this relationship slow if you will." Nero nodded before Raven smirked and pined Nero to the wall before leaning in close.

"So are we spending the first night as a couple or not?" Nero blushed before managing to slip out of the girl's arms and then spoke as he backed away.

"N-no I will take the couch for tonight. You can take the bed I don't want you to lose sleep because of a bad sleeping spot. Ok love your bye!" The ex-hunter was out the door as Raven laughed and then layed down on the bed with a content smile.

"Hess so fun to tease. I'm going to enjoy this relationship."

Author notes

 **Ok I am not going to make any lemons or anything but the reason I upped the rating is because of how the flirting will be. Nothing bad enough to be offensive just not mild enough for a t. anyway until next time lighting wolf out!**


	6. restoreing power

**Time for another chapter of the raven and the black bird. Enjoy the 500-word chapter I don't own rwby. Rooster teeth and Monty oum do.**

"Hey didn't know when you would wake up so I made coffee just in case you weren't up at the same time I was." Raven said as Nero entered the room. The man yawned, thanked his new girlfriend then picked up the mug off coffee to drink it. Nero turned to face Raven as the couple plotted out their next move.

"We need to find out what's going on in Vale all I have heard is that something big is going on in the city and we need to figure out what Salem is up to before she does something stupid and messes up the entire world." Raven nodded before turning to kiss Nero as the man blushed a bit before wrapping his arms around her back to hold her close. The huntress then untangled herself before walking over to the door and grabbing her weapon and mask.

"I will find the data; you work on finding out how to restore power to the building. If we are going to be living in this grim infested nightmarish town the least, we can do is figure out how to have things somewhat normal around here." And with that Raven slashed a portal open and walked into it leaving her new boyfriend standing there before he walked over, grabbed Frelsi Pala and sheathed it across his back before putting his mask over his head.

"Sure give me the hard jobs why don't you? The things I do for you Rave." And with that the ex-hunter walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the master circuit breaker.

Raven slashed a Beowolf in half before easily turning to the slide to kick a creep (there small Grimm with no arms) so hard its skull cracked as the monster fell to the ground dead. She then crushed a Ursa with one hand before slapping a Ursa major into a building, killing it instantly.

"Dull, pathetic creatures. Nero puts up more of a fight then you. Now where is the data center for this town." The girl located the building easily and started to make her way towards its, killing any Grimm stupid enough to oppose her easily.

Nero turned and shot the Beowolf, splitting the monster in half before turning and transforming his weapon into its sword form to cut off an attacking death stalker's claw. The man then turned his weapon into a sniper and shot the massive monster in the head, his bullet burned its way through the creature's skull. Nero then turned to find the circuit box and opened it to begin fixing it before kicking a Beowolf into the wall, killing it. After he was done Nero opened his scroll to speak to Raven.

"Power is back on I'm heading upstairs to relax now." Raven nodded before smiling.

"Is that an invitation for something my little Nero?" The boy blushed before shaking his head as the girl let out a laugh.

"Sorry it was a joke. I will be done here soon so talk to you then." Nero shut off the scroll and began making his way back upstairs.

Authors notes.

 **Sorry I'm trying my best to make longer chapters. Anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	7. the black bird meets the dragon

**Summary/ disclaimer: time for another chapter of the raven and the blackbird. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own rwby. Monty oum and rooster teeth do.**

"So Salem tore Vale into pieces to get rid of the academy. Lady is just making more enemies then she is making allies. Girl needs to realize she won't win if this war goes on and people figure out who she is. So what's our next move? Vales torn to pieces, the ccts is down in the region and them isn't anything in Vale except grim. Raven you listening?" Nero asked as the two sat at the rooms table to eat breakfast. The couple has removed their armored gauntlets and boots. Ravens pale feet hung under the table as she upsettingly ate a piece of bread while one of her pale bare hands held Nero's the girls red fingernails nearly scratched the man's hand from how hard she had intertwined their fingers. Nero winced as her other handle gripped the table, cracking the wood before Nero gently rubbed her hand with his thumb calming her.

"Rave Yang is fine you and I know she's tough enough to make it through stuff like this. You are her mother after all and she takes the most after you. What's our next move my Raven?" If it was any other time the woman would have teased and flirted with Nero but instead she simply gave a small, warm smile, got up and walked over to the window to pull out her scroll.

"Well due to my contacts who helped us so far I know hiding spots Ozpin would go to in times like this. What he would do now is simply retreat somewhere safe. Not even someone with maiden powers like Cinder would be able to defeat him. So my love what I propose we do is travel to Mistral and find the old man. But first we should head to Vale to figure out what will happen next." Nero nodded before getting his equipment and giving Raven a passionate kiss on the lips causing the girl to let out a purr and a smirk.

"Why Nero I didn't think you would ever challenge me like that. I like it. But remember who is the alpha in this relationship." Nero smirked but blushed.

"Always with the flirting jokes Rave. We start dating and you're already trying to get me to play with you. What happened to taking it slow." Raven rolled her eyes playfully and slashed open a portal before waving and winking at Nero who stepped through after her. The duo looked confused at their surroundings of a small house rather than a city. Raven knew immediately where her portal had taken them.

"This isn't the place. Its…." Nero barely had time to speak before he was cut off.

"You!" Nero turned and scowled under his mask as he turned and met the man's gave. The tattoos and blond hair gave away his identity.

"Taiyang…." Nero growled.

Author notes

 **Well it just got real! Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but I have two more rules.**

 **Longer chapters will be uploaded on Fridays reaching up to 1000 words or more.**

 **Raven is going to be a bit like yang so please don't scream at me for making her like that since she's so unknown.**

 **Until tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	8. daughter of our sins

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of the raven and the blackbird. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own rwby Monty oum and rooster teeth do.**

"You're going down for what you did to Raven all those years ago." Nero said as he blocked Taiyang's punch before kicking him backwards out the front door. The ex-hunter reached for his weapon before lowering his hand.

"I'm going to kill you for that. Raven loved me first!" Taiyang said before the deranged hunter threw himself at Nero who kicked him to the side.

"She was not some prize to be claimed Taiyang. She was a woman who left you because you moved on as soon as she left!" Nero threw the hunter into a tree before punching him to the ground.

"Yeah I know about Summer you moved on as soon as she left! She had her reasons for leaving you and your so hung up on her you won't let her be happy!" Nero blocked several of Taiyang's kicks before head butting him into a tree.

"Your nothing but a player old man Summer was the first girl you ever carried about and you just let her daughter march off to war! And you also let Raven's daughter get her arm chopped off!" Nero kicked Taiyang into the tree, crushing it and knocking the man out.

"And stay away from Raven. You weren't an asshole but I can't forgive someone who acts like a woman belongs to him. Raven doesn't belong to me or you. She's her own woman." The ex-hunter was interrupted by a yell of rage. The man walked back inside to see the house like a war zone, plates crushed holes in the walls and burn marks everywhere. He looked and saw Yang yelling at her mother.

"YOU LEFT ME AS A BABY AND NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME THE HELL BACK?! WHY!? WHERE WERE YOU YEARS AGO WHEN I NEEDED YOU?!" The girl swung her good arm at Raven who calmly caught it and absorbed the force of the blow as it cracked the floor before she threw Yang onto the sofa with hand.

"You need to understand I didn't leave because I didn't want you Yang it was because I wasn't able to take care of you at the time. The thing with your father was small time we didn't plan on having kids. I moved on from him to…. Nero. The man over at the door. Yang you need to understand I love you but right now I can't be the one to care for you." The girl lunged forward but hugged her mother as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I know but please come back Ruby left and my mom your supposed to be here for me." Raven frowned but sat down next to the girl.

"I will but only for a few hours me and Nero have work to do." The girl turned to Nero.

"So you're her new boyfriend?"

Author notes

 **Sorry its short and doesn't answer much the next chapter will.**

 **I'm also not trying to make Taiyang look evil but to me I don't like how he moved on from Raven after she gave birth to Yang and left. So please excuse me if I offended any fans of his.**

 **Anyway until tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	9. raven loving

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blackbird and the Raven. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Ugh, I can't believe that Yang is like that, seeing her again after all those years. Some things never change." Nero said as he pulled on his night shirt. Raven wore a red and blackish frilly night gown that exposed her shoulders and her pale, red nailed, feet. The girl's red eyes were deep in thought as she sat on the bed. Nero joined his girlfriend a minute later.

"She shouldn't be weak." Nero frowned and hold her hand while he rubbed her hands and shoulders soothingly.

"Rave, you aren't like that anymore. No more of the weak die, the strong live die crap. It nearly ruined your life before, I won't let it happen again. If you're going back to the village I'm coming with you. I don't want you to be consumed by your former life like you were before. Ok?" Raven nodded as Nero lovingly kissed the former huntress and they settled in for the night.

Raven woke up the next morning and grumbled as Nero pulled the girl closer. She blushed.

"Oh, now you get tongue tied, Rave I will never understand you." Raven blushed before trying to pin the former Huntsmen to the bed.

"Oh, I will so make you eat those words. Come here, my little Nero." The girl purred trying to pin Nero. Both the warriors were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"I hope I am not interrupting something." Nero turned his head to see a man he had thought he would never bump into.

"Qrow how did you track us down, you dusty, old man?" Qrow sat in one of the only good chairs left in the room as Nero straightened and moved as Raven sat next to him, her eyes full of hurt and anger.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did, Qrow." The man said nothing but his words were to Nero.

"I suppose you heard about the news of what happened to Vale? I need help retrieving the relic and making sure Ozpin is still alive. That and I wanted to ask if Yang knows?" Nero's eyes widened before he spoke.

"Knows what, Qrow?" The man smirked before responding.

"That you might be her father, I myself am not sure but I have evidence to support that claim." Nero turned to Raven then back to the huntsmen.

"How? Me and Raven didn't do stuff like that." Qrow shrugged and spoke.

"I said might be, my sources of evidence are slim. Still I need your help." Raven nodded and then spoke, her voice like ice.

"Fine but I want two things if me and Nero help. One, you tell us who Yang's real father is. Two you don't tell anyone we are still alive until I want them to know. Deal?" The man nodded as Raven and Nero got their gear and weapons ready.

Author notes

 **I am finally back from the hiatus. Anyway, this story will be getting a chapter every single Thursday along with one other story. I also will not be putting in lemons or anything I just wanted to show some flirting between Raven and Nero so don't take it the wrong way. Also, Raven won't be acting all like her show counterpart. Until next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. relic hunt

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Blackbird and the Raven. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Hmm, I didn't think the hills outside Vale would be so quiet right now. There's usually a lot more Grimm out in these woods then this, I wonder where they are at this moment." Nero said as he climbed through a Brussel of branches. Raven and Qrow followed from below as the Huntsmen climbed through the trees. Qrow turned to speak to his sister as they searched for a place to set up camp for the night.

"Raven, I know I usually don't say this but I'm…" Raven cut him off with a glare as she cut through tree branches.

"Don't, Qrow, you're not sorry, you never are. Nero is mine and I could care less about you abandoning the tribe for now. A; that matters is finding the relic…. And Yang." Qrow's jaw nearly dropped from what he heard as the two continued to climb and hike for a camp zone.

"I didn't think you were like this, Nero must have changed you more than I thought. You do realize that he doesn't belong to you yet. Right, sis?" Raven smirked under her mask as Nero paused above her on a tree.

"He will, brother, he will, and when he does I will finally be at peace. Nero can't resist me forever." Nero paused and then looked down at his girlfriend and Qrow.

"There's a camp site at the top of the hill, I will go get it ready for when you two get there." Nero vanished as he kept jumping as Raven and Qrow continued to hike towards the top of the hill. Nero started to set up a pair of tents when Raven smirked.

"Nope~ your sleeping in my tent, Nero. And don't say no, I packed two tents because we don't have a third." Nero blushed and looked at Qrow who shrugged before the girl grabbed Nero's hand and dragged him towards the tent. Qrow shook his head.

"She really reminds me of her daughter." Qrow said as he settled in for the night in his own tent.

"Raven, you need to stop…. Raven stop hugging me so tight." Nero whined as Raven continued to snuggle into the boy. Their feet and legs were intertwined and Raven wouldn't stop cuddling the boy around his waist as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"But your warm, and plus I'm comfy." Nero huffed in annoyance as he tried to get comfy in his Girlfriends embrace. Qrow laughed from the outside of the tent. Nero blushed and then growled in annoyance.

"Laugh it up, old man. Laugh it up. At least I have a girlfriend and you don't after all these years." Qrow was silent before he spoke to the man as Raven passed out, a content smile on her face.

"Um, Nero? Those blood results I sent in came back…. I have some news." Nero groaned and then laughed.

"What that Tai isn't the dad?" Qrow was dead serious with his next line.

"No, that Yang is your daughter."

Author notes

 **Ok I want to point out two things.**

 **the story will be somewhat following the show. But it won't be so much that it's a rip off.**

 **There will be no lemons or anything. The adult stuff isn't going to be all r rated and it will be mostly for laughs. I don't write smut or things like that.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, until Thursday, Lighting wolf out!**


	11. Bandit and Heiress

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Raven and Blackbird. Enjoy the 1400- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Lake Matsu, _Dread in the air_ episode.)

Nero continued to follow Raven and 8 or so of their bandits as they continued to scan the area around Lake Matsu, they had returned to their tribe after 3 days of searching.

Nero didn't pretend to know what had ruined the relationship between Raven and Qrow over those past few days but he knew their partnership with Qrow was over when Raven had returned from a talk with her brother.

"I saw an Atlesian Cargo ship crash around here, swarm of Lancers brought it down."

Nero said as he continued to walk on Raven's right, Vernal on her left.

Raven nodded as they continued walking, she was glad to have her men behind her and Nero at her side, she mentally growled upon remembering her talk with Qrow as she turned to Nero.

"Search the crash site, see if there's anything we could use or sell…. Atlesian Cargo ships don't normally fly this way…. Lancers… You find anything, you bring it to me."

Raven ordered as Nero merely nodded in response as he took off jumping into the trees as Raven continued to lead her remaining bandits towards the cargo ship's cockpit which had separated from the wreck.

Nero made sure his mask was secured to his head as he perched in a tree, while he had taken part in the raids on Amita, he hadn't killed anyone, simply stolen. He wasn't a cold-blooded killer like the rest of the tribe had seemed to love to be.

He transformed _Frelsi Pala_ into its sniper form and looked through the scope, he could see that the pilot had most likely died from the impact and he saw a few crates of Dust that the tribe could sell for some Lien if they needed it so badly.

"Hello… What's this…?"

Nero said as he dropped down and climbed over the wing of the crashed aircraft, he pulled up his mask slightly to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Laying in front of him, unconscious, but very much alive, was Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company, Nero jabbed her with a finger as he looked up to see Raven looking at him.

"It's one of Yang's teammates… What did you feel like doing with her?"

Nero asked as he looked up at Raven, their masks hid any emotion that the other could see but Raven could hear the slight worry in Nero's voice clear as day.

"Take her with us, I'll figure out what I want with the Schnee when we get back…. Vernal, load up the Dust and take it back to camp… We're done here."

Raven said as Nero hoisted Weiss over his shoulder as Raven flew off in her raven form and began to make her way back to the camp so she could open a portal to the camp.

"You going soft on us, Nero?"

One of the bandits asked as Nero growled at him in annoyance and aimed his sword at the man with his free hand.

"Shut your damn mouth, I have my reasons for feeling this way… Load the damn dust up and take it back to camp… Don't make me tell Raven."

Nero hissed as the bandit backed off and started walking away.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry chief, I was just joking."

The man said as a portal appeared in front of them, Nero carried Weiss through the Portal as it closed.

 **(Branwen camp, 3 minutes later.)**

Nero left Weiss with the new bandits and marched towards Raven's tent, the bandits moved out of the way of one of their two chieftains as he walked into Raven's tent as she relaxed and meditated barefoot in the middle of the tent as Nero entered, setting his helmet to the side. 

"Nero."

Raven said simply as she responded, she didn't open her eyes as Nero placed his mask and boots to the side and sat cross legged in front of Raven's as he sat in front of her.

He closed his eyes as Raven set her armored gauntlets and fingerless gloves to the side as he did so.

Raven reached out with her bare hands and gently grabbed Nero's head, she pressed hers against his as Nero breathed.

"I know something is bugging you, you wouldn't be this cold in the field if something wasn't bugging you."

Nero said as he sighed in annoyance, he sometimes wished his semblance was not shadow/control of darkness and was instead mind reading.

Raven looked at her sweetheart and sighed, Tai didn't understand her the way Nero did, Nero was strong, yes, but it wasn't the reason she loved him.

It was because she understood him and would be there if she needed him.

"Its…. 'Her', Nero. We both saw Salem's attack on Vale… Our tribe is just as much of a target as Atlas, Mistral, or Vasco…. We need to secure a relic…"

Raven said as Nero sighed in annoyance before smiling slightly.

"We've had this talk before, Rav…. Are you sure nothing will change your mind about the relic?"

Nero said, cupping Raven's cheeks as she shook her head and smiled slightly, the two kissed as Nero sighed and leaned his forehead against hers as she sighed in exhaustion at knowing the bane of leadership that fate had placed on her and Nero.

She was about to kiss Nero again when there was a clack of boots outside as Raven sighed and put on her boots, gloves, gauntlets and mask as she walked to the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes… We're continue our talk when I get back, Nero."

Raven said as she left and Nero sighed, he could guess... what Vernal or whoever was outside their tent wanted to talk about, Nero sighed and relaxed in the command tent as he started to meditate.

'I wonder if Yang or her teammates realize what has happened... No, I suppose not, the CCT hasn't really been able to reach the other kingdoms… Plus RWBY probably split apart for now due to the destruction of Vale…. Hmm, I suppose that means Weiss is safe…. For now, at the very least.'

Nero thought to himself as the curtain opened and Raven walked in before taking a seat once more as she placed she boots, gloves, gauntlets and mask to the side as she sighed and sat down to relax once more.

"I swear our lieutenants wouldn't know what to do if I didn't point out every order I want them to follow… I told them to hold onto the Schnee until we can ship her back to Atlas."

Raven said as Nero rolled his eyes and stood up before walking and sitting in front of Raven as he chuckled in amusement.

"I know there's still a heart in you, Raven… Besides, we don't have the resources to take on Atlas and it would paint a bigger target then we'd like on our back."

Nero said as Raven rolled her eyes and looked at her boyfriend as she sighed and cracked her back.

"Your sarcasm is as undamaged as ever, Nero…. You know I am, the Schnee isn't part of our plans anyway… We need the Relic, Salem will clamp down on us sooner or later… We might as well seize the offensive while she is still preparing."

Raven said as Nero sighed and responded as he hugged Raven to him.

"Salem is going to attack us anyway and the Relic will just make us more dangerous… Besides, we're a tribe, not an army… How do you plan on fighting Salem's entire kingdom?"

Nero asked as he saw Raven's eyes and frowned as he looked at her with worry.

"Rav… If they find out what you are, their come for you…. And Salem will not rest until she has your power or her inner circle does."

Nero said as Raven simply closed her eyes and relaxed against Nero as he sighed and simply relaxed.

"Talking to you is impossible sometimes… You're as stubborn as the day we met."

Nero said as he rolled his eyes before closing them and allowing peace to wash over the duo as they relaxed for the moment.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Raven is softer and more like Yang… I will be explaining that next chapter. Next Chapter will also have Nero and Raven Meet Yang again and explain their romance more. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Reunion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Raven and Blackbird. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Branwen Camp, _Lighting_ _the Fire episode_.)

Nero marched out of his tent, holding _Frelsi Pala_ in one hand and a piece of hamburger he was finishing in the other, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who the sorry hell is causing that racket? I swear to god I'm going to kick their as-…."

Nero said as he blinked and came face to face with Yang as she stomped through the camp.

Both blinked as Nero finished the rest of his hamburger.

Yang punched at Nero as he caught it and kicked her, sending her flipping head over heels to the ground as he pointed _Frelsi Pala_ at her, the blade to her throat.

"Yang? What the hell are you doing here? And secondly… You seriously don't want to do that…. Like ever."

Nero said as several bandits surrounded the girl, rifles, handguns and daggers and swords at the ready as Yang looked at Nero.

"Where is my mom?"

Yang asked as Nero turned and started to walk away as he summoned a tendril of shadow which made sure Yang wouldn't be able to harm the bandits around her.

"I'll get her for you… And two things… One, that was a horrible way to get what you want and it failed… And two, you shouldn't have come here, Yang…. Put her near her friend, I'm getting the other chief."

Nero said, stopping at his tent as he grabbed his mask and placed it on his head as 2 bandits hauled Yang to her feet and started carrying her towards Weiss's cage. Nero had seen Vernal talking to Weiss, but had confronted her about it.

He entered Raven's building as she turned to face him, her mask under one arm.

"I'm guessing you've heard everything that happened outside? Your daughter takes a lot after you… Least, she does from when I first met you."

Nero said as Raven simply motioned for Nero to follow her as the rest of the tribe soon followed, they had at least 50 members with them, the rest were out scouting or carrying out Raven's orders.

"Nero, go and wait with the others… I'll talk to Yang and Weiss…. I have something I have to talk about with my daughter…"

Raven said as Nero sighed and moved off to the side as Raven marched towards the cage.

"Yang… What are you doing here? You knew the risks."

Raven said as she marched up to the cage, 4 of her best men stood guard as she kneeled down, they had tied Yang to the bars of the other cage as she leaned down.

"I came here to get to Uncle Qrow, not to see you."

Yang spat out as Raven sighed and looked her daughter in the eye, setting her mask to the side.

"You're as bad a liar as your uncle is at not drinking… Qrow wouldn't be able to help you… Why did you track me and Nero down?"

Raven asked as Yang turned to look at her mother, Raven could see the anger, the hurt, the confusion, she sighed as she knew what Yang was going to ask her about.

"This isn't just about me or your uncle… Or your friends, is it? You're wondering about me and Nero, aren't you? And also, your friend is fine…. You can thank Nero for that."

Raven said as Yang was silent, Raven sighed and started to walk away, ready to speak to Nero about what to do next.

"What happened between you and dad?"

Yang asked as Raven stopped, she clenched her fist as memories flooded back to her.

"We… We drifted apart, Yang… I don't love him anymore…."

Raven said as Yang looked at her mother as she continued to speak up.

"Then what about me… Am I-…."

Yang asked as Raven clenched her fists again and her teeth as well.

'Damn it, Taiyang, I wish you hadn't hurt me so badly emotionally like this…'

Raven said as she tried to walk away, she wanted to pretend to care nothing for her daughter, to make sure her daughter would hate her, which would keep her safe.

She wanted to walk away and simply forget about her past.

She looked at Nero and sighed as she ran back and hugged Yang to her, sheltering the girl, she cursed her bond with Nero and the weakness it made her feel.

"Yang… You were never a mistake… Never, don't think that… I… Taiyang… Ill explain it soon, but me and Nero…. We have a bond I would explain… I can't at this moment…"

Raven said as Yang spoke up one last time as Raven rose to her feet and began to walk away.

"Do you love him?"

Yang asked as Raven placed her mask back on her face and began to walk away.

"Yes, I do…. Tell one of the guards to let you and Weiss out… I'll explain"

Raven said as she placed her sword on her hip and began to walk towards Nero as he looked over at Yang's cage.

"Not a word, Nero… C'mon, we have plans to discuss."

Raven said as Nero spared Yang another look before finally turning on his heel and walking away as he followed his girlfriend to their tent for a chat as he saw the bandits drag themselves towards a wall to rest.

Nero guessed it wouldn't be a talk simply about battle plans but about Yang as well.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Raven was nice to Yang and didn't act cold to her like the show. Yes, she and Nero are closer then Raven was with Taiyang. Both of those come from Raven being affected by Nero. Next chapter will show their talk with Yang and Weiss and explaining a few things. Until next Friday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. War meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Raven and Blackbird. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Branwen Camp, _Known by its song_.)

Nero sat on the other side of the camp as Raven continued to talk to Weiss and Yang, she had already explained most of the details to them, but he assumed she was giving them some final details.

"I can't believe she had to tell them my entire backstory… Or did she? I can't remember all the details once I passed out for a bit."

Nero said, remembering how he had come to join Raven's ranks.

"All those Grimm, my own team abandoning me after one death… I would have died if it wasn't for her…"

Nero said as he shuddered, he remembered the charging Beowolves, the roaring Ursa, the hordes of Grimm which had had nearly buried the team before the rest of his team had abandoned him after Nero's partner had died.

He growled as he remembered their retreat, not even caring to look back as Raven had slaughtered the last of the Grimm and carried a badly injured but alive Nero back to the village.

"Pains in the… Well, I can't entirely blame them, there was dozens if not hundreds of Grimm…"

Nero mused as he heard the sound of Raven's blade creating a portal and blinked as she walked over. He didn't see Weiss and Yang and assumed they had left.

"If you knew they were going to leave, what was with the long drawn out talk for? And I'm assuming you sent them to Qrow… You know the old man is working against us, right?"

Nero asked as he moved over so Raven could sit to him as she sighed and leaned against her boyfriend as they looked at the rest of their tribe.

"I didn't have much of a choice, Yang wanted it, Qrow would have probably tracked them down and challenged us for them if he could have… And besides that, is the plan… If we don't claim the Relic, then Yang would already be in danger from Salem if we didn't claim the Relic."

Raven said as Nero rolled his eyes and hugged Raven to him, pressing a kiss to her pale forehead as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Salem is going to come down on us the second you get the Relic… Even if you don't get it, she will try to capture you because of your power, Rave… And we can't hold off Salem's empire on our own… It might be time to move the tribe if we're going after the Relic."

Nero said as Raven turned to look at Nero as he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yes… I did say 'WE', Rave… You take too much after your daughter and your going to need back up… Any of our lieutenants could handle moving the tribe and if your going after the Mistral Relic, your going to need backup…"

Nero said as Raven sighed, she knew better then try and talk her boyfriend out of his choice, it was one reason she loved Nero to death.

"If Salem's little pawns show up… I want you to ambush them before I arrive… Cinder… If that is that brat's name… Is arrogant, she needs to know that messing with our tribe is a death sentence… And also, don't let her know of our true intentions…"

Raven ordered as Nero nodded, he should have assumed that Raven would have wanted to flex her power, he knew she hadn't wanted the others hurt, her façade only worked on people that hadn't seen her or known much about her before.

"I will handle them… But your stepping in if we need any help, Rave… If what I've heard about Salem's pawns it true, we would need your strength and skill to overpower them in an ambush…"

Nero said as Raven nodded as both got up and started to walk towards their tent. Raven mused on her plan, she knew that one of Salem's pawns was a maiden, which would make overpowering her hard but not impossible for Nero.

It would be breaking into Haven Academy to steal the relic that bothered Raven, she knew her brother and possibly Ozpin and the others would be there… And she also was well aware that Salem would send her pawns to steal the relic as well.

"We may have to kill several of Salem's pawns, Nero… Even if I am not… Heroic, Salem's inner circle should be weakened before we do anything else with the relic… That will allow others to rally against Salem and cover our escape with the Relic."

Raven mused as she entered the tent as she placed her boots, gloves and mask to the side as Nero did the same upon entering.

"You want to try and assassinate Watts, Hazel or one of them? Her inner circle is as tough as Ironwood and the rest of Ozpins inner circle… Raven, I know why you want to do this… Fine, but we are going as far away from the major settlements once this is over… Salem will seek our deaths over all once we do so."

Nero said as he leaned against the wall as Raven started to meditate, there was nothing more to be said as Nero simply sighed and moved to rest.

Raven would soon sleep as well but she had many plans and preparations to make before she allowed herself to sleep.

""

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, next chapter won't be for a few weeks… Before you get annoyed, allow me to explain. Some of these chapters I have no direction in which to take the story, Raven and Nero aren't like the show… Plus I want to update a few other stories as well… On the first, I will come back with many story ideas and then write them all at once. Until the first of next month. Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Next moves

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Raven and Blackbird. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Branwen Camp, 2 hours before _The Coming Storm_.)

Raven cracked her toes as she finished massaging them, she and Nero had spent the time training and while she could have asked for Nero to do the foot massage for her, she was too tired to leave.

Nero and his group of Bandits had taken to the outer woods to lay traps for Cinder and her group when they appeared, it had been over 30 minutes and she was about to contact him with her scroll when he appeared at the tent flap, kneeling down as he crawled into the tent.

"All the traps are set and the ones Mercury and Emerald could probably see coming have been moved… Cinder and Salem must be fools to underestimate us… Mistral and Vale couldn't have slowed us down and she relies on fear and her underlings to deal with us… She is either too busy to deal with us, doesn't see us as a threat… Or it was Cinder's idea and Salem doesn't care about our involvement…"

Nero said as Raven grunted and shifted into a meditation pose as she spoke up, closing her eyes as she did so.

"We have dealt with her spies on the edge of our boarders, she is either curious of new factors in her plan like us or wondering whether or not we need to be crushed… How about Vernal? Is she prepared for her role in the plan?"

Raven asked as Nero grunted, he placed his mask on the ground and closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"She is, I still question using her as a diversion, Rav… We are risking a lot by traveling to Haven to get the Relic… We are all going to have to go into hiding once we get the Relic… Getting it will give us great power, but will also put us on Salem's execution list… Like I said before…"

Nero said, knowing the words would be falling on deaf ears, he could tell Raven the truth a thousand times and she wouldn't listen, it was a trait the girl had been cursed with, something Nero could see in Yang's eyes when he had spoken to her.

"I am well aware of the risks with stepping out of the shadows to make such a move, Nero… But we do not have a choice…. Sooner or later, Cinder and Salem and her cronies are going to turn their attention onto us and we will not be ready for Salem… It will be a slicing scalpel blow… We weaken Salem by taking away more of her potential power and we gain enough power to openly challenge Salem… Granted, it will require us to step out of the shadows… But the relic belongs to us… As does its power…"

Raven said as Nero sighed and grabbed his mask off the ground with his Semblance and placed it back on his face.

"I'm going to check on the outer patrols… Make sure that we have a plan when we get to the school… I don't feel like going in blind, Rav… We are going to have to fight them, you know that…"

Nero said as he left, Raven held back her tears as she growled and clenched her fist, sparks surrounded it.

"If Qrow gets in the way… Then he and Cinder will be cut down like firewood… I'm sorry, Little Brother…"

Raven said as her eyes glowed red, she prayed Nero and the tribe would understand why she would need the relic.

 **(Edge of Branwen land.)**

Nero and his group continued to move into the forest as he tried to take his mind off his talk with Raven, he was more loyal to her then almost anyone and yet he could tell there was something she wasn't telling them.

"Spread out, there's still Grimm we haven't cleared out… While the damn things aren't like Salem's Seers, their dangerous enough and they won't attack Salem's group… Kill them."

Nero said as he sighted a Beowolf before shooting it cleanly in the head, it collapsed into a pile of shadows as Nero's men began to put the Grimm Down with single shots of their weapons.

Nero sighted another Ursa and then put it down with a single shot from _Frelsi Pala_ as he looked around the forest as he sighed and leaned against the tree before resting on the branch he sat on.

A small Deathstalker tried to lunge at Nero only for a shadowy tendril crushed it and dropped it the Grimm to the ground as Nero rested against the tree.

"Chief, you ok?"

One of the Bandits said as Nero grunted in response, he was tired from today, he had so much on his mind and he had done so much work. He had to rest.

"We're headed back to the Village… Set your traps and make sure Cinder and her little group can't find them, I am not allowing Cinder and her group to just waltz in like she owns the place… I will await you all back at the village."

Nero said as he vanished into the shadows, he used them to quickly surf back to camp as he sighed, he knew things were going to be difficult, but he had faith in his lover.

He pated his pocket where his little surprise for Raven was and walked off to tell her of the news that had occurred.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to say I'm sorry for not updating this on the 1** **st** **like I said, I got sidetracked. This story will be updated every other Tuesday and will stop after season 5 until after season 6. Next chapter will show Nero, Raven and Vernal Meeting Cinder. Until Next, Next Tuesday. Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Most chapters will be 1000 words or so unless their major chapters.**


	15. Talking to the fire

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Raven and Blackbird. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Branwen Camp, the _Perfect Storm_.)

Cinder liked to think she held all the cards in any situation, that she had an edge over her enemies that none of them had that she could twist to use against any enemy.

Being trapped, surrounded and then captured because of a few traps and bandits, she had tried to attack them only for her weapon to be sniped out of her hand, not even Emerald's semblance worked because the Grimm masks the Bandits wore blocked out the illusions.

"I told you, boss… Stupidly predictable… You really shouldn't have come after us, Cinder… You knew what would happen…"

Nero hissed from behind his mask as he looked at Raven, while Cinder knew who the duo was, Raven and Nero had both agreed to wear their masks just to show they meant business.

"Is this how you treat guests? My Queen told me the Branwen tribe respects strength, and yet you ambush us!"

Cinder hissed as Nero put the blade of _Frelsi Pala_ to Cinder's neck as he looked her in the eye.

"Says the one who couldn't even win a fight with Ozpin and Vale without tricking anyone and will kill everyone in her path to get her way… We might be bandits, Fall… But we aren't heartless monsters who always kill everyone in their path…. We know why you're here… Salem… Or you, want our help getting the Relic at Haven."

Nero hissed as he withdrew the sword as Raven crossed her arms before walking over and tilting Cinder's head to look into her eyes.

"If that is what you want, why talk to us? Aren't your White Fang thugs and contacts enough to get your goal? I thought you would be much stronger for destroying Vale…"

Raven hissed as she turned to Nero as she inclined her head before speaking.

"Nero, I know what she and Salem want… I want you to explain my terms… Vernal, come with me."

Raven said as she opened a portal before turning into a Raven as she flew into the portal as Vernal followed her.

"Nero? As in Nero Sol? Raven's infamous second in command? Salem has been interested in you for some time, you know… I almost find it shocking your working with Raven… Unless what we've heard is true."

Watts said as Nero looked at the quartet as he bent down to the ground before picking up a burnt leaf and looking at his men.

"Salem fears anything that poses a threat to her, Watts… You're a group composed a disgraced Atlas Scientist, 2 children hungry for power, I can only assume for their own purposes… As for Cinder, Raven is right… Your surname is so fitting I wonder if you picked it yourself… As for me, I don't care what your master wants…. Nor do I or the tribe fear her…"

Nero said as he crushed the leaf in his hand as he looked away before speaking.

"I know why you're here… Like Raven said… You want the Relic at Haven… The Maidens are merely a means to an end for her, anyone with power discards someone with power because they fear that power and find no more use for them… I can guess your deal: We help you get the Relic, you let us go and say we're be left alone for whatever we did to wrong your master… But we have our own offer."

Nero stated as Mercury went to say something before Nero slammed a shadowy tendril near his face, shutting him up as Emerald turned to look at her captor.

"Ok, what's the deal, Nero? You clearly knew we were coming, you clearly knew what we wanted before we even got here… And you were clearly prepared for if you caught us…. So, what is it you and Raven want so much?"

Emerald asked as Nero turned to face her.

"First of all, you leave us alone… For good, you try and backstab us, me and Raven kill you all… And don't think for a damn second that you can win that fight… Secondly, we aren't joining your army, we don't care about Salem, about Ozpin or anything, we aren't anyone's soldiers… Third…"

Nero started as he turned and started to walk away, clearly enjoying having power over Cinder and her group.

"Third what? Say something damn it!"

Mercury said as the portal reopened and Raven and Vernal stepped through it.

"We want Qrow Branwen dead… If you don't want our help… Or if you think your strong enough to kill us and force us to do it? I gladly welcome the effort… But those are our demands."

Nero said as he and Raven smiled under their masks as Raven and Nero looked at each other.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short and yes, I know Cinder and them probably wouldn't be caught so easy… Its supposed to show how skilled Raven and Nero are at planning ahead… Also, some of these chapters might be shorter, I don't have enough ideas for the story every chapter… Next chapter will be next, next Tuesday and will show Raven and Nero going with Cinder to help her on her plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. Duel at Haven

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Raven and Blackbird. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Haven Academy, _The More the Merrier_.)

Nero leaned on the railing, his Grimm Mask on and his weapon at hand, he had been given orders by Raven to pick off Qrow as soon as he revealed himself.

What he and Raven knew that Cinder did not was that Vernal wasn't the Spring Maiden but Raven, he also knew Cinder would most likely betray them the second the Relic was in sight.

Something that would cost the greedy Maiden her life. Nero cocked his head as he looked down to hear the sounds of gunfire and blades, he grabbed _Frelsi Pala_ and looked through the scope, he searched for Qrow and sent a few bullets his way as Qrow barely dodged them.

"You sighed up with them as well, kid?!"

Qrow hissed as Nero rolled his eyes, sighing and finding Qrow's inability to think things through saddening. He was expecting Qrow to be annoyed, but he didn't really want to listen to Qrow, he was also glad his mask had a voice modifier implanted on the way to the academy.

Qrow couldn't understand his voice and was thrown off guard when he spoke.

"I didn't roll the dice, old man, I'm just playing the hand I've been dealt… I'm sorry, but for now, this has to end like this… And if I was Nero, I would have killed you with the first shot… You know that."

Nero muttered, whispering the last part under his breath as he fired another bullet at the former Huntsmen as he was knocked back, Nero had been ordered by Raven to hold the group off while she, Vernal, and Cinder entered the vault.

He would have shot Cinder and saved Raven the trouble but the plan that Raven and he had discussed on their way to Haven, he allowed Emerald and Mercury to engage Qrow as he shifted his aim to Cinder who was busy dealing with a blonde-haired boy, a black-haired boy and orange girl as Hazel Engaged Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

"I am going to shoot Cinder after this… At least I don't have a reason to shoot… I shoot and hit one of them by accident, it's their fault."

Nero muttered as he lowered the scope of his weapon, he rested against the pillar, Cinder knew what was going on but said nothing as she turned around and rushed the heroes with Raven as he dusted off his arms and leaned against the railing while firing a shot

"Raven, don't let your brother get in the way of the mission… They are all going to die in this battle sooner or later… We promised that this will look convincing… Leave them to die after you put up a little more fight… I'll carry out the rest of the plan."

Nero muttered, he fired a bullet at Qrow which he knocked towards Emerald and Merc as Raven kicked Qrow back, Nero fired two more bullets at Qrow as Raven deflected them towards Cinder as one nicked her arm as Raven turned to Cinder as she glared at Nero as Merc and Emerald rushed the Arc boy and his friends.

"What the hell are you shooting at?! Shoot them, not me, you damn bandit!"

Cinder hissed as Raven ducked a slice from her sibling before punching him across the face with her free hand as he stumbled back.

"You wanted help, pay attention to your own fight, if you can't take the pain, then you shouldn't be here, weakling…"

Raven muttered as she flipped out of the way of a bullet from Qrow before Nero fired at him, forcing him back as he dropped an empty magazine to the ground and grabbed another from his pocket to put into _Frelsi Pala_ as he pulled the pin back and fired a shot which threw Jaune back despite him blocking it.

"Sorry kid, I really don't want to do this… But you're getting in the way… I'll try to make this painless."

Nero said under his breath as he fired 3 shots at Qrow before backing off as Raven waved him off, Nero was quick to vanish into the shadows as he warped them to protect himself from being seen as he thought to himself aloud, the shadows allowing him to speak without being heard.

"I am starting to think this wasn't as well thought out as I thought… Then again, this is Cinder's plan, not one thought up by Raven… Hmm, I wonder how we're going to get out of here with the relic once we get out… Hazel and the others are going to be a problem… Hazel at the very least, I can deal with Emerald's illusions, Mercury is nothing but a walking machine… Hazel… I'll take him first… Great, having to do the heavy lifting…."

Nero thought to himself as he teleported to the top of the stairs and fired a shot before using the shadows to teleport as Qrow clutched his shoulder.

"You are so going down when I get up there, kid! Just you wait till I get my hands on you!"

Nero heard Qrow yell as he cracked his neck before watching Raven roundhouse kick Qrow to the ground as she dusted off her armor as she turned to Nero.

"Sure, when you get to me, tell me that… I wouldn't hold your breath until then… Your let bugs fly in."

Nero muttered as he looked off the side as he started firing at them once more.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Nero and the others are already at Haven, I'll explain it next chapter but it's very simple…. As for the other episodes, there will be 5 other chapters and 1 major fight coming up soon. Next chapter will be next, next Tuesday and will be 900 words. That chapter will show the middle of the fight with the heroes and Raven and Cinder entering the vault.**


	17. War of Beacon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Raven and Blackbird. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Haven Academy _Vault_ _of the Spring Maiden_.)

Shell casing after shell casing fell to the ground as Nero burned through another Magazine before dropping it to the floor, he slammed a fresh magazine into his weapon as he brushed some dust off his armor.

"You're not getting past me, Qrow! And Yang, don't you dare blame me for this, you don't know the entire story!"

Nero yelled as he shifted fire from Qrow who ducked behind a pillar to Emerald and Mercury who were fighting Nora and Ren.

"Watch where your shooting, you're on our side!"

Mercury yelled as Nora sent him skidding along the ground with a blow from her weapon as Nero laughed a hollow laugh.

"I'm on Raven's side, kid…. You forced me and her to help you… Stay out of the way or ill cut you down along with the others… Qrow, you know what I'm doing, don't you?"

Nero asked as he gripped the railing with one hand and leaned _Frelsi_ _Pala_ on his shoulder with the other as Qrow turned and looked at Yang and Ruby as Nero turned and glared at Emerald and Mercury as they continued to battle Jaune and Weiss.

Qrow's voice came as a whisper as Nero turned and opened fire on Mercury and Emerald's

"Ruby, Yang, Nero's only shooting at people who go near the entrance to the Vault… He's only protecting Raven, not trying to kill any of us… Nero's ruthless, but he wouldn't kill innocent people without a good reason… Just keep the fight away from the Vault doors and he won't fire at you…. Probably, he has no love for Salem or her damn army…"

Qrow said as Nero continued to fire at Emerald and the battle Jaune and the others were waging, Jaune blocked a few of the shots with his shield as Nero rolled his eyes.

"You don't want my help, then I won't shoot at them…. But you will be on your own, Emerald… Do not forget that…."

Nero hissed as Qrow rushed him as Nero fired a bullet which took him off his feet as he blocked it with his blade.

"Stay back, Qrow…. That isn't your fight… Whatever happens, Raven will control the fate of this… If either us or Cinder's underlings get the Relic… It will end well for us… I am not sure about the others…"

Nero muttered as he attached his weapon to the railing, shifted his weapon's aim to Yang and tensed his vision.

 **(Inside Haven's Vault)**

Raven tried not to make her move towards her sword look obvious as she and Vernal as she followed Cinder further into the Vault as the ceiling shook.

"Your group isn't going to hold the line…. Hazel and them… You are using them as cannon fodder…"

Raven hissed as they walked further into the vault as Cinder grinned.

"They will hold long enough…. Don't tell me you care for your pawns… That is what Nero is, right? Just a higher-ranking Pawn?"

Cinder asked as Raven's eyes narrowed under her mask as she gripped her arm, hard.

"What Nero is to me is none of your damn business, Fall… You asked our tribe's help to get the Relic…. What my Lieutenants do is my business and mine alone."

Raven said before shoving Cinder ahead as Vernal followed her as Cinder grinned before turning and moving her hand towards Raven.

"Then I'll make sure to tell him the bad news, Raven…"

Cinder hissed as Raven drew her sword only to be frozen as Cinder turned her attention to Vernal as she drew her other hand back to strike.

(Haven Vault entrance.)

Qrow saw Yang slide back from the bullet, he had aimed at her gauntlet, not her head as he had assumed he had.

"I said that bit of business is between Raven and Cinder, Xiao Long…. You're not getting to her unless you get past me… And I am not moving a damn inch…"

Nero muttered, leaning against the nearest pillar, Yang and the others could still see him because of his mask that glowed in the shadows.

"I'd suggest you worry more about the people shooting to kill… I'm just the door Guard… Keep that in mind…"

Nero stated as he knew the others wouldn't be able to attack him, they were too busy dealing with the heroes to do a damned thing and the others weren't going to report him betraying them to Salem.

She'd punish them and probably would tell them not to have gone after the Bandits who weren't a major threat to her plans without the relic anyway.

It was the small shriek of pain he heard that caused him to turn as he looked down at the Vault doors as he looked back at the battle and then at the door.

"Rave…"

Nero whispered as he leapt down and rushed into the Vault as he could feel all the eyes on him.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know not much happened, but Nero isn't trying to kill anybody… At least not anyone minor and a hero… The fight with Raven and Cinder will go much differently in the story. As for the number of chapters left, there are 4 or so. 2 for the Fight and Aftermath and 2 for after they get out of Haven. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Into the Fire

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Raven and Blackbird. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Haven Academy _Vault_ _of the Spring Maiden_.)

Nero ran as fast as he could into the vault, it shook from the force of the impacts, he looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Cinder who was roundhouse kicked by Raven which slid next to him.

"We've been betrayed, Nero! Cinder betrayed us for more power, she wants the damn relic!"

Raven hissed before Cinder who lunged at her as Nero drew _Frelsi Pala_ and fired the rifle at Cinder, she blocked the bullets with her arm but was punched away by Raven and sent flying to the other side of the room.

"Seriously, I told you that you should have killed her the second she was out of the way, Rave…. You're going to pay for trying to betray and kill us, Hag."

Nero muttered as he grazed Cinder with a bullet to her arm as he lunged at her, he slashed and broke one of her blades with his blade, making Cinder wince before Nero was able to roundhouse kick Cinder back, Raven rushed past him.

Nero cursed, he was more of a ranged fighter then Raven was, then again, Raven only had her Maiden Powers as a ranged attack, that plus her sword meant she was mainly going to attack Cinder at close range, it allowed Nero to snipe at Cinder.

He cursed as she blocked some of the bullets but one was able to slip through and broke her blade, he dodged a fireball and dropped his magazine to slam a new round of bullets into _Frelsi Pala_ and sighted through the scope at the Fall Maiden.

"Just give me a clear shot, you witch…. Keep her still, Rave…"

Nero muttered, he knocked Cinder off balance but couldn't do much else at the moment, he couldn't handle the Maiden's power at the moment and he knew he couldn't follow Raven's speed with her blade, sniping was the best course of action at the moment.

Cinder kicked Raven back before lunging at Nero, he shifted his weapon back into a sword and parried Cinder's hit, it still knocked him to the other side of the room and knocked him to his knees.

Cinder advanced on the dazed former Huntsmen before Raven tackled the girl away, giving Nero a chance to roll to the side and kick Cinder's feet out.

"Witch, preying on those who won't even know what's going on until it's too late, where's your damn honor!?"

Nero hissed, he knew there was no reason to say that as he wasn't much better but seeing Vernal injured from a back wound on the ground showed Nero that Cinder had simply tried to back stab them while they weren't looking, steal their power and then leave with the Relic.

Nero punched Cinder as hard as he could, sending the would be Mega Maiden was wounded by a slash across the back by Raven.

Raven faced the two as Nero tied her hand with a shadowy tendril from his Semblance, she cut it but was kicked back by Raven.

She lunged at the duo, her blades kept both at bay but she was unable to form her bow from this assault.

"Your one to talk, boy, your only loyal to her because she babies you!"

Cinder yelled before a punch from Nero sent her skidding back. She slid back but punched Nero off the edge of the platform with her Grimm arm.

Raven growled and renewed her assault on Cinder, ready to kill her for assaulting Nero and wounding Vernal.

 **(With Nero.)**

Nero gripped the edge of the platform he was standing on, he tried to grab the edge with his blade but couldn't get much of a grip on the platform.

He sighed and threw his blade onto the platform, he would have to grab the weapon when he climbed up, his scroll rang, he sighed and smiled under his mask.

Of all times for his scroll to ring… Well, today was certainly turning out to be INTERESTINGday if Nero was being honest with himself.

He smiled and flipped onto the platform, he looked at Raven and tried to decide if he was going to jump into combat with Cinder once again, Raven was handling the Maiden as well as she could.

She didn't look like she needed help at all, Nero answered his scroll and was answered by one of his Lieutenants on the other side of the Scroll.

"Chief, we have a problem on our end, I think Salem might be onto us… Did you get the Relic yet?"

Nero heard from the man as an explosion cut them off, Nero used his semblance to throw himself to the other side of the room and took cover in a small cove at the top of the cavernous room.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant? We are trying to deal with Cinder at the moment, we will have the relic soon enough."

Nero said before a torrent of fire as he groaned in annoyance. He looked back at the fireball shooting warrior and then back at his scroll.

"The Grimm are attacking us in great numbers, we are going to have to press our attacks and retreat…. We cannot sustain this type of action."

The Lieutenant muttered as Nero looked back at the fight next to him.

"Fight as much as you can then back off, move the clan as far away as you can from them… We will be back soon enough."

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the final chapter for now, I don't have many ideas if this fight showed anything, I don't know when I will be updating this story again, I do have a few more stories to deal with at the moment. Until the next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Next chapter will show Raven and Nero finishing their fight with Cinder**


End file.
